The present invention relates to a glass supporting device of a scanner, and especially to a glass supporting device used in a platform scanner, wherein a track is formed for replacing the prior art double face tape or a modifying sheet. Therefore, the glass sheet can be easily assembled and detached and thus the assembling work can be performed quickly and the cost for detaching parts are low.
Nowadays, scanners are widely used in graphing or text processing. The primary function of a scanner is to scan a document or a picture as a form readable by a computer. For example, several photographs can be scanned through a scanner into image files for being read by a computer. Then, these image files are inserted into a word document to be as a report with image and text. The current scanner can be divided as a platform scanner and a portable scanner. Furthermore, in some products, different types of scanners are integrated.
The assembling the prior art glass sheet of a scanner is illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The assembly structure includes an upper cover, a lower cover (not shown), a glass sheet 2a, a double face tape 2a and a modifying sheet 4a. The upper cover 1a and lower cover (not shown) can be integrated as a housing. The top of the upper cover is installed with a rectangular via hole 10a. The edoe of the rectangular via hole 10a is installed with a frame edge 11a. One face of the double face tape 3a is sticky to a rim of the glass sheet 2a. Then, another face of the double face tape 3a is stuck to the frame edge 11a so that the glass sheet 2a completely covers the rectangular via hole 10a. Furthermore, the modifying sheet 4a is adhered to the edge of the glass sheet 2a for shielding the double face tape 3a therebelow and as a positioning ruler. The glass sheet can be stuck to the external (FIG. 1A) or internal (FIG. 1B) of the upper cover 1A of the housing.
In the aforementioned prior art assembling way for the glass sheet, in order to prevent the glass sheet from breaking due to fall down or from being polluted by dirties, a double face tape 3a which is expansive but has a preferred adhesion is used. By the sticking of the double face tape, a pre-pressure is formed. Then, by oil pressure or vacuum machining, the glass sheet 2a is tightly fixed to the upper cover 1a of the scanner. However, although this way may enhance the sticky force, many fixtures are necessary. Therefore, the cost is high. Furthermore, after a strong sticky, once it is discovered that the glass sheet has bubbles, the parts must be detached for transferring the damaged parts to the manufacturer. Since the sticky force is large, a large force is necessary, and thus it needs a longer time. All these increase the cost. Moreover, the modifying sheet is expansive, and therefore, it is seldom used by manufacturers.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel design of a glass supporting device of a scanner for improving the aforesaid defects in the prior art way.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a glass supporting device of a scanner, wherein a track is formed for replacing the prior art double face tape or modifying sheet. In the present invention, the glass sheet can be easily assembled and detached. The upper cover and glass sheet can be updated independently. Therefore, the assembling work can be performed quickly and the cost for detaching parts is low.
In order to achieve the aforesaid object, the present invention provides a glass supporting device of a scanner comprising an upper cover, a lower cover, a front cover, and a glass sheet. The upper and lower covers, and the front cover can be-integrated. The lateral sides of the upper cover are installed with a plurality of sliding tracks. The sliding tracks and the edges of the top of the upper cover are formed with a  shape track. Therefore, the glass sheet can be slid into the track manually for being positioned therein. The track serves for supporting the glass sheet.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.